The Millenim Puzzle: Mssing?
by smartkid15
Summary: This is about the aftermath of the pyramid of likght and how Yugi and the gang try to Get the puzzle back


As Yugi and Yami, alter ego brothers, summoned up the last of their courage they beat the astounding Sphinx Theinien meaning that Anubis had to return to the shadow realm and wander it for eternity.

"I'm glad that's over" said Yugi "me Too" exclaimed tea "and my toons were getting tired" moaned Pegasus.

"Quit complaining" said Kaiba "if that Anubis hadn't interfered everyone knows that I would have won"

"How about a rematch sometime?" asked Yugi "are you so keen to get your ass kicked little Yugi?" said Kaiba. "Kaiba Boy cut him some slack once again Yugi has saved the world while you just slept over there on the floor" With that the whole gang laughed and Kaiba in a huff jumped aboard his blue eyes and flew off into the sunset………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"And Rex Raptor has for the first time beaten Weevil and become the new Regional Champion!"

"I can't believe after all that that Rex actually won Weevil" remarked Joey. "If I had been there you all know I would of have Won don't you guys." "Guys?" "Hey wait up guys!"

Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Joey were all late for school. As they ran and ran and ran, a rare hunter appeared and magically took Yugi's Millennium Item! Instantly Yugi fell to the floor. "What just happened guys?" said Joey. "after all this of Dartz and his seal of Oricelcos I don't know what else could happen to anyone. HAHAHAHA"

"Joey this isn't funny. This is really bad what's happened to Yugi, and Look his puzzle, It's Gone!"

And with that a bright flashing light appeared from inside a dark alleyway. The gang of friends feeling unnerved went to see what it was.

"It's Yugi's Puzzle" said Joey. "We found it!" "Don't touch it Joey" squealed Tea "I thought you didn't trust stuff like that anymore?"

"Yeah, but Yugi's puzzles good aint it? Nothing will happen" and with that Joey reached and grabbed the puzzle. With a flash the gang were sucked into a vortex and sent back in time!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Oh what happened here?" I felt like I lost something said Yugi.

"Well Yugi, your puzzle it was stolen by another rare hunter."

"Was it Odion and Marrik?" asked Yugi. "We've never met him before" said Tea.

"Well, where are we?" asked Yugi. "How should we know" shouted Joey.

"Hey isn't that the pharaoh?" said Tea. As she watched him she realised she was falling more and more deeply in love with him. But what about Yugi? She couldn't upset him. Could she? Best leave it like it is. I mean, you can't love someone who is already dead can you.

"Tea, hey Tea snap out of it" yelled Joey. What are you day dreaming about now?"

"Oh Nothing." Replied Tea. "Hey guys, who reckons we should go and talk to the pharaoh?" "I mean that is why we are here isn't it? To uncover the lost secret of the Pharaoh, and the millennium items?"

"Well what are we waiting for" sighed Joey. You want to go see him so much we'll go and see him if that is what you want. "Come on them lets go and ask him about all this crazy stuff. Then I might be able to get something to eat around here." As Joey, Tea, Tristan and Yugi set off they saw the pharaoh walk into the pyramids with another person looking suspiciously like Kaiba……

"Come on guys!" yelled Tea. We won't find him in the pyramids if he gets far. "Hurry UP!" As the gang ran and ran they approached the looming pyramids and found the pharaoh duelling in a shadow game against the formidable Blue Eyes White Dragon. As the Pharaoh summoned his Dark magician the duel ended with the pharaoh winning and the spitting image of Kaiba was seen away.

"Look Guys look what's on the pharaoh's neck"

"It's the Millennium Puzzle" exclaimed Yugi "Maybe we need to ask him what has happened."

"Who is that there" pointed Joey. Where he was pointing appeared a man shrouded in shadows and with a knife! "He's going for the pharaoh" screamed Tea.

"Oh no you don't" shouted Joey as he lunged towards the mysterious assassinator. And as the assassinator fell to the floor, the gang realised who it was.

"Hey isn't that Marik?

This is the first chapter of many (and hopefully better stories) hope you like

CIAO!


End file.
